Istalian Civil War, 4044–4045
The Istalian Civil War of 4044–4045 was a civil war in Istalia, fought between opponents and supporters of the then-dictator (Capo Supremo) of Istalia, Antonio Battisti. In 4042, the final articles of the Emergency Powers Enabling Act were passed by the Parliament of Istalia. The Enabling Act effectively placed judicial, executive and legislative power in the hands of Battisti and the newly established National Security Council – a body consisting of pre-approved, pro-Battisti technocrats that took over the responsibilities of Parliament from 4042. The suspension of Parliament and the hyper-centralization of power with President Battisti triggered peaceful mass protests in early 4042, which lasted until 4044; on 24 January that year, government forces cracked down on protesters with violence, triggering violent conflict. Background and course of events Central Romula Protest The Istalian Civil War is generally considered to have begun on 24 January 4044, when an anti-government protest in Central Romula was organized by liberal-oriented opposition activists. The demonstration had been scheduled to begin at 5 PM, but a strong police presence delayed the event; the protesters were prevented from gathering until roughly 5.40. Only minutes after the commencing of the demonstration, the Istalian Armed Forces arrived, having been summoned by Romulan local authorities, with approval from Capo Supremo Antonio Battisti. The arrival of the military was immediately jeered by the demonstration's attendees; at approximately 5.50 PM violence broke out between government and anti-government forces, leading to 24 deaths and a further 81 injuries, with casualties on both sides. Throughout the night of 24 January, a series of opposition attacks were recorded across Romula, with the City Hall and the headquarter of the ruling Socialist Democratic Party (PDS) being among the most high-profile targets. By 25 January, government tanks were stationed across the city, with divisions of the Istalian Armed Forces being sent to other major cities to keep the peace. Increased military presence largely escalated tensions, however, triggering spontaneous civilian attacks on government forces and buildings across the country. Each of these attacks were cracked down on by the government, with increasing violence leading to the en masse armament of rebel forces by various anti-government organizations. Early political impact Opposition politicians from the liberal Istalian Socioliberal Party (PSI) and Alliance of the Democratic Centre (AdCD) groups had distanced themselves from Battisti's government years before the outbreak of the 4044–4045 Istalian armed conflict, primarily following the latter's suspension of the legislative branch in the immediate aftermath the 4042 terrorist attack on the Istalian Parliament. From 4042 to 4044, Alessandro Senna (Prime Minister of Istalia 4036–4042) spearheaded several opposition activist operations, and with the outbreak of full civil war he assumed the position of de facto head of the rebel forces. This triggered the official banning of his PSI party by national authorities. Battles across Istalia 4044–4045 Battle of Romula The Battle of Romula was initiated on 8 June 4045, after nearly 18 months of armed conflict, when government and opposition forces clashed in the Istalian capital city of Romula. At the time, roughly 12,500 government troops were stationed in the city, against 8,200 for the rebels. The latter quickly aimed their attacks on the Presidential Palace, leaving it virtually desolate by 10 June. Aftermath Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Istalia Category:History of Istalia